1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to audio processing technologies, and particularly to an audio control method and an audio player using the audio control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio players, such as an MP3 player, a smart phone, a mobile internet device, or a portable computer, may include a speaker and a headphone to play audio signals. The audio signals may include first channel signals and second channel signals, and the speaker and the headphone may include a first channel and a second channel to output the first and second channel signals, respectively. However, in some particular situations, only one of the first and second channels may be needed to listen to the audio, so that first channel signals or second channel signals may be lost, and acoustical enjoyment may be thus reduced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.